


Infinite Shades of Human

by candlelight660



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hale fire happened though, M/M, Post-Season 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight660/pseuds/candlelight660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me a reason not to snap your neck right now.” The werewolf snaps at him, his eyes looking delirious but maybe it is all doing of the color, electric blue isn’t a really stable one.</p><p>“He is part of my p-“ Scott shouts but the werewolf howls angrily and turns all his attention to Stiles. </p><p>“I want it to come from him.” He says smoothly as he applies a bit more pressure to Stiles’s neck.</p><p>“I am human.”</p><p>That is what he says. It is not a question, his voice doesn’t shake, and he stares at the werewolf’s eyes.</p><p>It is a statement. It is saying that he is equal to everyone in this room. He is human and he is proud because why shouldn’t he be? He is human and that is just amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Shades of Human

**Author's Note:**

> I always have something for human characters. I think every human character should embrace the fact that they are human and realize that they are powerful in a supernatural story. Stiles is doing that in this story.
> 
> Warning: Not beta'd. I wrote this in the middle of the night so, sorry if there are mistakes.

SENSES

Stiles hates it. He hates that he is living with a bunch of werewolves. He hates all of their heightened senses.

He hates it when Erica and Isaac looks at each other with a playful grin resting on their lips, Scott grimacing his face like he would rather be anywhere else, Boyd rolls his eyes – well it is just a slight movement of his eyes that anyone who doesn’t know him well would miss. Derek doesn’t even respond; his face focused on whatever he is doing. He hates it that Stiles is the one who always has to ask and wait for a respond to know what is going on; if they are hearing something dirty or smelling something that you wouldn’t even want to smell in a thousand years like old lady’s arousals because who in the hell would want that?

He hates that he is the only one who usually has no idea what is going on until it becomes obvious. He is not the only human in the pack but he is the only _human_ human one so it is different. Allison’s training gave her a kind of sixth sense where sometimes her instincts are as good as werewolves. Lydia’s banshee powers sometimes work in a way that she can hear like a werewolf and her instincts are becoming sharper every day. Stiles? His instincts are as good as sensing that his father is outside the door when he is jerking off when the Sheriff just opens the door.

They sometimes forget that Stiles is only human. Sometimes Erica just jumps on him from behind and starts to talk while Stiles is having a mini-attack and needs a moment to sit, Isaac hitting on his back as greeting that Stiles immediately knows that the bruise will stay there for days, Scott sometimes hugging the shit out of him to only release Stiles to the point where he longer remembers how to breathe, and of course there is Derek with his creeping and the sudden visits to his window that always makes him fidgety and hyperactive. He is pretty sure that his favorite werewolf is Boyd because he doesn’t hug; hell, he doesn’t even touch so Stiles has no dark marks on his skins or aching muscles or nearly _broken_ bones.

Other than that living with werewolves are quite peachy.

 

DANGER

He doesn’t even know what is going on until he is on the ground and he has a dull ache at his stomach that is starting to burn with every passing second. He can’t even make a sound then to lay on the ground and try to deal with the teeth-clenching pain.

He hears someone shouting and someone growling but doesn’t know who does what because he can’t think straight. They told him to stay at the loft but there was no way that he was going to listen. He is tired of being treated like porcelain or glass object; at the depth of his minds, he can hear a part of his mind telling him that it is for his safety and because they are worried but he shuts that part down to never listen to it again.

Who does all the research when they need to him? Good, old Stiles do. Who stays awake for hours just to clue they need or myth they are trying to find? Say hello to 147 pounds of bones. Who comes up with backup plans from B to Z? The boy who uses sarcasm as his defense. Who is not afraid to do something that is not quite legal or even moral when they need to? Say hello to human of the pack.

After all that, he is the one who is told to stay at home and to do what? To watch TV while his friends, his pack is getting there asses kicked or becoming wounded? He knows that he doesn’t have super healing powers and all the other stuff but he does heal, eventually. He knows how to cope with wounds and stress, he knows how to act according to his instincts when he needs to, he knows how to survive or learning to.

He doesn’t remember blacking out.

When he wakes up, he is in a bed that is not his and he tends to panic because nothing is impossible, right? He only relaxes when he sees Derek, his arms crossed at his chest as he is wearing one of Stiles’s favorite frowns that shows mildly annoyance and anger but somewhat has a soft edge to it. (Yes, he has categorized Derek Hale’s frowns but he likes to observe and group so sue him.)

Derek is wearing sweats and one of his infinite numbers of Henleys, this one worn-out and looks comfy and he is barefoot, and all of a sudden Stiles feels _home_ and _safe_ which is ridiculous since Derek is not his alpha and maybe has never been, Stiles was not so sure he was part of Derek’s pack when he was alpha since they never actually talked about it. Stiles was there with Scott and he knows that it felt like he was part of the pact and the pact always like he was part of it but Derek never did really confirm.

“That was a stupid thing to do.” That is his only comment while he is eyeing Stiles like he is the worst thing Derek has ever seen. Stiles doesn’t even feel bad about the look, it actually makes him feel at ease because if Derek is annoyed at him, it means that danger has passed and they are back to their normal routine.

“I don’t remember asking for your idea.” Stiles rumbles under his breath while trying to straighten on the bed, his face making a discomfort expression when he is sitting on bed. He looks down and examines the wound which is covered by bandages, feels the pain that is not as acute as the moment he got hit but still there as a constant remainder.

He also realizes that he is half naked. In Derek Hale’s bed. Without his shirt or his pants on.

Stiles doesn’t want to look up. He shouldn’t; Derek may read into the situation if he still hasn’t with the mad beating of his heart or the shallow breathing getting faster. Yet he does and finds Derek closer than he was a few seconds ago, standing just next to the bed with a concerned look at his face. The expression disappears once his eyes catches Stiles, the frown returns to its rightful place but Stiles can’t help but grin a little at him.

“I was going to ask if you wanted me to take away the pain but seems like you are better already.” He says under his breath just like Stiles and Stiles again regrets not having super-hearing because he is sure that he doesn’t catch some words Derek says after that sentence.

When Derek walks away from bed, Stiles doesn’t know if he should relax or be sad; he is still in Derek Hale’s bed and there are so many possibilities going through Stiles’s mind, half of them would probably get him kicked out of the loft but he just doesn’t even bring himself to regret it.

The wound heals after two weeks thanks to Deaton’s herbs and the pain-taking and the good after care of his pack. He appreciates it very much.

There is a mark on his stomach, just below his left ribcage. It is not enormous or hideous but it is a wound, something that Stiles can hold onto and look and realize that he has survived and made this far. The feeling is just overwhelming as he touches the wound and looks at it from his mirror.

He realizes that he has something that werewolves do not possess; scars. Their wounds just fades away and their skin becomes smooth again, they can get as many as they like because even if their skin is fragile as Stiles’s is; it heals ten times faster without any residue behind.

They don’t have the constant reminder that Stiles has; they can’t look at their body and remember about incidents and moments where they got that ugly scar or that big cut or that small bruise that never seems to fade away.

At that second, being human doesn’t sound as difficult as it sounded a few minutes ago.

 

SENSES #2

They are having a movie night. They don’t have one of those very often; with all the supernatural shenanigans going on in their lives. This kind of nights reminds that Stiles he is still in fact a teenager and he actually likes to be remembered of that fact. They are watching an action movie, Stiles is so exhausted because of the fairies they have fight the night before so he didn’t even pay attention to the name, or even the plot for that matter. He has the remote at his hands although he doesn’t know how it got there. He raises the volume when there is some talking going onscreen that he doesn’t quite catch. The scene changes as guns are taken out and the shootings start.

He doesn’t know what happens in the next seconds. Isaac, who is sitting next to him jumps at him and takes the remote out of his hand as a startled Stiles doesn’t first understand what is going and accidentally the remote out of his hand because of panic and of course with the luck that Stiles has, hits Derek’s head with a ‘thud’ sound and lands on his lap. Derek who looks like he has heard something horrible and not trying to leash out at anyone, simply mutes the television and every werewolf in the room visibly relax. A few moments later, all the eyes turn at Stiles who hasn’t really process what just happened.

“Dude, that thing was so loud in my ears that I think I was going crazy for a second.” Scott comments as he sinks onto the armchair he is sitting. Everybody starts to talk once at all and he can hear some things being said about him but he doesn’t really understand what so he lets them go as he apologizes once, won’t do it for a second time; so if they heard it, they heard it and if they didn’t, too bad.

Once the commotion starts to die out, Stiles talks again. “Well I am sorry not having super-hearing like some of us, I am only human.”  

Everybody is quiet for a time and when he sees Derek opening his mouth with the corner of his eyes, Scott talks again. “You have no lucky how lucky you are! We can’t even watch action movies at cinemas because the noises just drive me mad and I feel like I can transform any second.”

He gives Scott a kind of grateful look for trying to help.

“Well you are lucky because you have been actually able to go to the cinemas and ever watch one.”

The comment that Derek makes is not what Stiles expected at all so he looks at him with big eyes because Derek actually said something kind of nice for him, well not directly but that doesn’t matter. He should mark this day, put reminders of it everywhere; The Day Derek Hale Actually Said Something Nice about Stiles Stilinski. He should print that title on a shirt with the date or buy a mug and gift it to Derek at Christmas.

The conversation changes subject awhile later and the movie is long forgotten and Stiles finds himself drifting off to sleep once he is again comfortable at the couch. He knows that he doesn’t sleep for long but when he is awake, everyone is gone and Derek is nowhere to be seen. He rubs his face as he tries to find his phone to check time and sees the ink at his hand. He doesn’t understand where the black stain came from as he rubs at his face again and sees more ink on his hand and he just grunts; he is going to kill Erica or Scott, maybe Isaac too.

He finds his way to the bathroom and turns on the lights, looking at his own reflection. They have drawn him a mustache and a beard, two black circles around his eyes reminds him of Harry Potter’s glasses as he finds himself laughing at his reflection. He looks absolutely ridiculous and still going to kill them when he sees them but he feels carefree at that moment and he realizes that he didn’t feel that in a while so maybe he can let this slip, just maybe. He starts washing at his face and raises his face from the sink to find a towel when he sees Derek holding one and he may have made a sound that is a bit like squealing but he will never accept that, never.

Derek looks like he is trying his hardest not to laugh but his lips are tugged upwards, if he is not fully smiling. “Shut up.” Stiles snaps as he takes the towel and rubs his face at it, letting the ink that he couldn’t wash color the fabric.

“I didn’t even say anything.” That is Derek’s only comment when he walks away as Stiles follows him, wondering if he heard actually heard amusement at Derek’s voice.

“Your eyebrows talk for you; they have all the expressions that eyebrows could possibly have.”

That comment earns him a glare but Stiles just grins at him because it is what they do.

“Go home.”

That is what Derek says in return as he gives Stiles his phone and Stiles checks the time, seeing that he still have a few minutes before he has to head out if he doesn’t want to miss his curfew which he doesn’t. Supernatural or not; his dad still has the ground rules set and Stiles sometimes feels grateful for that because it is one of the things that ground him in life.

“See you.” He says before slipping his phone to his pocket and walking to the door.

He would like to say, the truth to be told but he is too much of a chicken even to think about. He doesn’t even let himself because first of all, he is done thinking about things that can’t happen and to feel the same disappointment that he felt with Lydia and second, he doesn’t know how Derek would handle it if he realized that things were going towards that direction. Chickening out seems better than seeing Derek’s understanding but not feeling the same expression because that is something Stiles thinks that he never wants to ever see, even if it means he has to live in the dark.

“You are not only human, you know.” Derek says casually when Stiles is nearly out the door.

Stiles knows that he looks like a rabbit caught by headlights but he doesn’t care, he just freezes and looks at Derek. He looks at the stubble that is growing crazier with every single day passing, the stubble he wonders how it would feel against his skin; his dark hair that has grown in the past months just like Stiles’s and seem to calm down more when they have first meet and wonders what it would be like to grab at it when Derek was holding him down and kissing him. His barely parted lips that looks so kissable that Stiles is surprised that he is not rushing at Derek to kiss him, his even more barely seen bunny teeth that Stiles finds absolutely adorable. Those eyes that Stiles don’t know what to call the color; they are a shade of hazel and green, changing depending on the weather and Derek’s mood. If he is with the pack on a lazy day, they are an obvious green that makes Stiles’s inside warm; if he is being serious or angry, they are more of a shade of hazel that makes Stiles’s downer parts move even when they shouldn’t.

He doesn’t know how to respond, though. Derek is actually talking to him without banter or snarky comments and he doesn’t know how to cope with that at all. He can work around with any forms of sarcasm and he is used to that with Derek, not this, this thing that he doesn’t even have a name for. Where Derek is saying nice things about him and he isn’t allowed to that because it is screwing Stiles further and he doesn’t need that. He doesn’t need this crush turning to a bigger thing but Derek isn’t helping, at all.

“You are _human_.”

Stiles looks at him astonished and decides that he should leave before doing something stupid.

“Human, only human; does it make a difference?” He offers as he turns his back to Derek to exist.

“Being human is not a weakness, it is strength.”

That is what Stiles hears before the door closes and Stiles is dumb-struck. He stares at the closed metal door for a few blinks, unable to move.

Fuck Derek Hale for confusing him more than ever because this isn’t fair; that last sentence was nearly a complaint and Derek can’t do that, he can’t throw nearly complaints at Stiles whenever he wants to. That is not just right.

 

MATES

Stiles is the guru of research. He can find whatever he is searching for within minutes given the right sources; he could proudly call himself an expert at that.

“So, Derek is thinking about taking a mate.”

Erica decides to drop that bomb when they are eating candy while they are alone at the left, everyone having something else to do and they decided to have some alone time. Stiles knows that Erica was going to be closest to him in the werewolves part of the pack after Scott and he was proven right; he did enjoy spending time with and the usual quite improper comments they had flying around was one of the highlights of his day.

He stiffens but doesn’t look at Erica, at all. He knows that all the blood in his skins is de-surfacing as he slowly swallows the candy.

He has searched for mates for a long time. He has searched it when he learned that werewolves really existed but gave up when he couldn’t find something proper, tried harder when Scott was getting intimate with Allison but he failed again and with that frustration he just stopped. It wasn’t until Deaton explained them that mates weren’t really like soul mates in that sense but something more of an arrangement but quite like marriage also. Mates should be in love with each other or at least have mutual like for each other, both physically and emotionally. It is kind of a link that you have with your mate once you are mated; you feel what your mate feels, everything is heightened when you are with them but that can be also broken like it is made.

How it is made is well… Stiles doesn’t really want to think about that. As in the word ‘mated’, for two people (or call it werewolves or a werewolf and a people; god, English vocabulary was indeed confusing for the supernatural explanations) had to have sex for and the male werewolf had to knot the other. Of course Stiles couldn’t help himself when he asked if it was two male werewolves and Deaton told him that there were special conditions about it and Stiles didn’t dig further.

“Well, he isn’t getting younger.” Stiles says forcing himself, realizing that he has been too quiet because come on, Derek is getting a mate, they should talk about this forever and laugh if Stiles wasn’t having his stupid crush over Derek Hale.

Erica lets out a soft laughter like she can’t help it and Stiles looks at her for the first time after she had made the big announcement and Stiles just understand what she is going to say before she even talks. “Stiles, I was only messing with you.”

Stiles grabs the closest pillow around him and tries to beat Erica with it. Fails miserably. Werewolf speed will be damned.

Stiles had a private talk with Deaton, though. About human mates. Deaton has a lot of information about it but didn’t tell Stiles too much. Yet he asked how werewolves ever choose mates. Deaton said that it is not like how it is written in fiction; it is not like the werewolf smells a human or another werewolf and knows that he or she is his or her mate. Possible mates do smell better than others but there is not really a big difference; their smell change for the werewolf as they what you may call, first like and then fall in love with the possible mate. It is all related to hormones and chemicals reactions just like what humans call falling in love.

He asked Deaton if werewolves tend to take werewolf mates more than human ones.

Deaton just gave him this genuine smile and said that, that is something he should find himself.

Stiles hopes that there is no such a thing as werewolves choosing werewolves as mates more than they choose human.

“You are thinking too much.” That is the only warning he gets before a pillow hits his face.

He laughs and launches himself at Erica, who is secretly ticklish if you know where to tickle.

She was right though; he shouldn’t worry about this too much or it would drive him mad. After all, he kind of guesses that there is actually no written rules about taking a mate and if there are some unwritten rules about taking a werewolf mate, well, Derek is never a one too keen to follow the rules. Stiles wants to be a human mate, he has already decided, and to be Derek’s mate if he was ever going to become someone’s mate. Though that is a bit going extreme since Derek is just a crush.

(Or maybe Stiles likes to fool himself by saying that.)

 

THE BITE

“You know, you could have it.” Lydia says all of a sudden at a sunny afternoon where the pack is training.

Well, not all of them are training; Lydia and Stiles are watching on grass while Lydia has a blanket under her and Stiles sitting on it because he likes how grass makes him feel: a bit ticklish but a nice tickle that makes him smile.

They are not training with the rest of the pack because they are not werewolves and sometimes things get a bit out of hand when someone loses their shit because of getting over pumped-up and ending up breaking someone’s rib or nearly hitting them in the eye. Allison is the only human who trains with them because she wants to be able to take it; she is a hunter at the end of the day and she wants to be ready when she has to fight and is there any other way to be prepared for a hunter to fight with a bunch of werewolves?

They are not violent though; they are more like puppies’ playing with each other to get off steam and it is kind of fun and fascinating to watch. Sometimes Allison looks at their way and smiles brightly, Scott waving at them and then getting hit by someone and falling down on his ass, Erica and Isaac launching themselves at Boyd while Derek watches them with a soft expression on his face that means pack is well and the day is good. Stiles likes the expression on his face and tends to watch him more than watch others train, always avoiding catching Derek’s eyes when he looks their way.

He was eating a sandwich that he made when Lydia spoke. He nearly choked at it, trying to swallow it but the sandwich is determined to not go down but Stiles can’t even focus on that because what?

He knows what Lydia is talking about, doesn’t need her to elaborate on what she means by that. With Lydia, he is able to talk less to explain what he means; they just understand each other’s words and what they mean immediately. Stiles likes it, gives him a feeling better than running after Lydia; this kind of friendship they have. He actually cherishes it and it made him realize that he doesn’t want to run after Lydia anymore like he did for all those years; he wants to be able to talk with her without having other thoughts about her because it is better for both of them that way, they are able to connect better that way.

“No.” That is the only word Stiles says to respond her words.

Lydia doesn’t look at him; she is still watching the pack messing with Derek. Stiles watches them too but his mind is full with the thought of having the bite. He has thought about it before, not too many times but times enough to know a sure answer if he ever needed to give one. He wasn’t really sure when Peter asked him but he is now glad that he doesn’t have it.

It took him some time to realize that being not a werewolf around werewolves is usually annoying and frustrating but he also likes being human. He likes being not able to hear things that he cannot hear because it is not always a good thing since Scott usually whines about hearing disgusting things that Erica and Boyd talk about what they are going to do when they have alone time or even heard Isaac in the bathroom doing something that Stiles even didn’t want to know about.  

He thought that being human was being weak. He realized that it wasn’t. It was Stiles’s biggest strength that nobody could take away from him other than himself.

He was the different aspect of the pack. He was one of the parts that made the pack unique. It is what they have been saying all along but Stiles wasn’t just careful enough to listen.

He is sure now though, that he wants to stay human for the rest of his life. That is one of the decisions in his life that he would be able to look back in thirty years and now that he chose the right thing without a single regret.

“Good,” Lydia says with a soft smile resting at her lips, her voice full with affectionate. “I like you human better.”

 

DANGER #2

Stiles is not surprised that he ended up as being used as leverage.

A pack was passing through Beacon Hills a few days ago but they didn’t, instead they stayed close to town so the pack was ready to go and meet them. Well, if you could call some howling and threats flying around; the meeting part went very well.

The pack came up with a plan to get rid of them since they didn’t have a choice anymore when the other pack started hurting people. They would sneak them and fight their alpha who always seemed to wear the same expression when he talked which annoyed Stiles like hell, and they would be on their own way.

It didn’t of course go as smoothly as planned.

When there is a fight, a person from pack usually protects Lydia and Stiles while they observe the fighting group and analyze their weakness; so it is not a bad deal at all. What happened was a man who has got the scariest grin that Stiles has ever seen and he is fan of Joker so he has seen some weird grins but this guy is a whole another deal, knocked out Erica appearing out of the blue and that is how Stiles was nearly getting his neck snapped. Well, at least the guy had some decency to take him and not Lydia because it would even been worse if he was the one staying behind.

The pack stopped and so did the fighting as everyone gave their attention to the werewolf and him which is great, which is what Stiles wanted all the time because he likes to grab attention when he is captured just like that and now that the alpha is distracted they can play a bit dirty and fight him and why the hell is Lydia not thinking this and looking at them with an expression that is a mixture of horror and anger.

“Give me a reason not to snap your neck right now.” The werewolf snaps at him, pulling him out of his depth of thoughts, his eyes looking delirious but maybe it is all doing of the color, electric blue isn’t a really stable one.

“He is part of my p-“ Scott shouts but the werewolf howls angrily and turns all his attention to Stiles.

“I want it to come from him.” He says smoothly as he applies a bit more pressure to Stiles’s neck.

“I am human.”

That is what he says. It is not a question, his voice doesn’t shake, and he stares at the werewolf’s eyes.

It is a statement. It is saying that he is equal to everyone in this room. He is human and he is proud because why shouldn’t he be? He _is_ human and that is just amazing.

The werewolf cracks at that. He laughs like a hyena and nearly does snap Stiles’s neck when suddenly the werewolf is pushed to the ground as he lets go off Stiles because of the shock that he is going through. Stiles gasps for air as he looks at the person who saved him, not seeing him clearly in the dark but then electric blue eyes finds his and everything just freezes.

It is not like the other wolf’s eyes. Stiles doesn’t know what is different; the expression of the eyes or maybe they can be a fewer shades darker but he just knows that it is a different blue and the kind of blue that he would always want to see.

“I think he gave you a reason, at least play by rules.”

Derek sounds dangerous. He really does and it is a different kind of dangerous than he used to seem and sound when they first met; Derek was annoyed and frustrated by them and merely being dangerous for them while this dangerous Derek is only missing a neon sign saying; ‘Careful: Dangerous Ahead.’ (Stiles know that it is not one of his best but he just nearly had his neck snapped so he thinks that it is not bad when though of the situation that he is currently in.) He sounds darker and as soon as he takes a step out of the shadows, he knows that everyone in the room is stiffened. The air in the room suddenly grows thicker and it is quite interesting; there are two alphas in the room but at that moment, Derek feels like the alpha of the alphas. He eyes the other pack’s alpha with this cool, calm look that screams predator and Stiles is mesmerized more than being scared.

“Take your pack and _leave_.”

The alpha doesn’t reply as one of his betas launch herself at Derek like she thinks that Derek has some guts to talk to her alpha that way and Isaac easily catches her and pushes her to the ground, where she stays put with the look Isaac is giving her. Boyd may be the werewolf he likes the most in the pack and Erica his closest but Isaac is the one he would go for he has a trouble that could be solved by power and Stiles isn’t even talking about physical power, sometimes Isaac has this attitude that makes you just feel small and low.

An hour later, the time is a bit blur to Stiles but he thinks that it should at least been an hour, the place is clean just like there wasn’t a pack of werewolves crashing here. He is sitting on the ground, his back plastered to the wall as his eyes are closed, calming himself.

He realizes the warm body beside him and opens his eyes, looking at Scott.

Expect it isn’t Scott.

It is Derek.

Stiles was so sure that it was Scott, damn it. He listened to the footsteps and breathing but maybe his listening skills needs some work, he will ask Allison for advice.

“So, human huh?”

Stiles knows that he should find a snarky respond to that but for this once he can’t just let himself and laughs; his body shaking and head falling back a little. It feels so good to laugh like this, to not care and just to laugh. When he is able to stop himself, there are tears in his eyes and Derek is dangerously close to his face, watching his lips.

“Well someone should be able to go to the movies.”

Derek’s eyes travel to Stiles’s eyes and they are dark shade of green, suggesting that Derek is comfortable with their situation or something else but that something else is not something Stiles can be sure of.

“Good.”

Stiles wants to say that doesn’t even make sense because there are so many other things to say about it but all the words and thoughts die an instant when Derek’s lips touch his and the rest of the world is a blur.

His stubble is everything that Stiles ever wanted but didn’t know that he wanted to have so desperately and Stiles is sure that he could write poems about his lips and the way that he uses his tongue and yeah, Stiles is pretty much gone.

“If I said I wanted to go to the movies before, were you going to kiss me?” He asks once they apart because their lungs reminding them their need of oxygen.

Derek just smirks at that comments.

“Well, isn’t that lost time. Well, don’t worry about going to the movies; you have infinite shades of human right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [talk to me people!](http://childofbroadvalley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
